1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dip header assembly and in particular to a dip header assembly including EMI/RFI filtering means.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention is related to connectors of the type known as dip headers. An example of the known prior art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,944 showing such a header. There are often times when it is desirable to include filtering on one or more terminals of such dip header assemblies in order to provide the necessary modified electrical characteristics to accomplish the desired circuitry results.